1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems and methods of managing computer systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods of transferring computer hardware from one set of users to another set of users.
2. Description of Related Art
A substantial percentage of personal computer (PC) hardware, returned to recovery or recycling centers, is not processed for reuse intact, and is instead dispositioned for scrap processing. Scrapping prevents realization of the numerous environmental benefits associated with reutilization of both the PC and hard drive.
Furthermore, from a financial perspective, scrapping of functional PCs and hard drives also inhibits secondary channel sales ability (brokering of PCs and hard drives externally) and minimizes potential recoveries.